RWBY X: The forgotten tome
by HCK Numbers
Summary: Contains scenes for mature people only, that's right, it's a hentai. The X in the title just means it's a hentai, for people who was curious. I can also do suggestions to continue this Fanfiction, Just message me (after reading it of course XD).
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever hentai fanfiction for RWBY, when i started it, I never had a clue where to start. The story soon started writing itself. After i was finished i never done anything with it, it just sat in my doc for ages but then i remembered it while deleting other docs, so i decided to put it here and see if it's any good.**

 **Please note that it was written about a month or two ago, i re read it for grammar but i kept it as it is, pretty short.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Note: This first chapter is just a introduction of the story line, You can skip this if you want as not much happens.**

Chapter 1

'Thank you' Ruby shouts to the owner of a book store. She looks through the book as she looks for any changes since she last read it, back when she was only a kid.

Ruby walks along the path with Zwei while looking at her favourite book. 'What you reading?' A man says in front of Ruby.

'Oh just a fairy tale my sister used to read to me when I was younger' Ruby replies.

'Are you not to old for that?' The man says, Zwei begins to growl at or even near the man.

'Hehe' Ruby giggles then places her right hand at the back of her head. 'Maybe' she adds.

'Carry on' The man says then allows Ruby to pass. She walks on then stops after releasing Zwei isn't following. Ruby turns around and sees her dog running towards her.

'Zwei?' Ruby says as she tilts her head sideways. 'Come on, stop wondering off and let's go home' She says to her dog, Zwei barks once then follows behind.

After a few hours walking around the town of vale Ruby finally decides to go back to Beacon where she find the dorm completely empty. She takes her new book out a grey backpack then hides it under her pillow and throws the bag under the bed.

Zwei starts whining then coughs. 'Are you okay?' Ruby asks as she gets concerned, The dog coughs up something then it quickly falls to the ground, He gives of a happy bark. 'Ewww what's that?' Ruby squeals then picks up a shiny object covered in dog sliver.

The object looks like a perfectly cut square diamond with a gold back to it, it shines in the light as Ruby moves it through her fingers. Zwei gives of another whine then puts his head sideways, as he does this his ear goes into the air.

'Where did you find this?' Ruby asks. 'Am going to show Weiss, wait where is weiss?' She asks herself while walking out the door, The small dog stays in the room.

Ruby walks through the corridor and heads to the Library to see if they are revising for the weekend instead of going out. She opens the doors to the book infested room but gets a surprise, no ones here.

Ruby decides to check the dining hall but again, empty. She then goes to the autharium. 'Empty?' She gasps as she looks inside. 'Where is everyone?' Ruby asks herself. She takes a minute to think. 'Oh they're in Vale, i told them i will meet them there' She says with a smile, suddenly the smile drops and she quickly runs back to the dorm, picks up Zwei then quickly board the next ship to Vale.

After landing Ruby quickly runs off with Zwei in hand. She stops as she sees her team near the bookstore a few blocks ahead, she drops Zwei then the both walk toward them.

'Hello' Ruby shouts as she waves, Blake and Weiss turns round while Yang gives a big wave to her sister.

'Where have you been?' Weiss shouts.

'Well' she mutters. 'I was wondering around…' Her sentence gets cut short as an explosion knocks her to the ground.

'Ruby!' Yang shouts then runs toward her sister. The explosion came from a car, as it burns with black thick smoke a figure appears.

'I thought you were gone?' The man says, he was the one what asked Ruby about her book.

'You okay?' Yang asks as she helps Ruby up.

'Yeah am fine' Ruby answers. The man collapses to the ground and a black patterned book falls out his bag.

'Still here?' The man mutters. 'No matter, this will take care of you' he says then drops his head, the man stops moving. A small ball rolls out his hand and slowly approaches the book, The ball starts flashing red.

'Run!' Ruby shouts then pushes Yang, The ball starts to flash faster, while it speed up siriens start to approach the scene. The police car drives by Weiss and blake but before reaching the other two the ball explodes with a very large impact, windows smashes, cars flies and a very large crater gets made.

'Are you okay?' Weiss says as she helps Ruby up while Blake helps Yang. Behind them there is a large hole with fire around it, small rocks falls from the sky as they lose momentum from the explosion firing them up.

Ruby walks toward the crater and looks down it. 'nothing but dirt and fire' A police officer says. 'No one survived the blast, although two children was near the blast and they are okay' he adds.

Zwei starts barking toward the bottom of the crater, His barking stops as a gust of wind blows out the fire. 'What the hell!?' Ruby gasps as she sees something at the bottom of the hole. 'Its that stupid book' She whispers, Zwei replies with a sudden whine.

'Hold on there is something down there' The officer says into a radio. 'It's a book, Really a book, you don't believe me, come down and see for yourself' He argues with someone from the other side.

'Come on Ruby' Yang says then gently grabs Ruby's 's go' She adds. Ruby nodes then follows behind.

The team returns to beacon then decided to go to the library before going back to the dorm except Ruby who wants to go back to the dorm instead, so she did. As she enters the dorm Zwei runs under the bed to nap.

A strange whistle goes off from Ruby's pocket, as she searches her pocket she finds the small diamond from earlier, the only difference is, its glowing a bright yellow light from the center. After a while the light goes off. 'That was weird' Ruby mutters to herself, Her eyes widen as she looks on a desk below the window. 'That's the book from the crater' She tells herself as the black partnered book sits on the desk in front of her.

Ruby walks up to it and looks at it with a cautious look. The book has strange markings with a thick cover, the book is locked by a thick belt around it, in the centre of the belt there is a small square hole the same size as the small diamond in Ruby's hands.

The gap starts glowing as Ruby examines it with curiosity. 'I wonder if this small gem fits in here' She suggests, her answer gets answered as both the gem and the book starts to glow, the gem wobbles in her hand and quickly forces itself to the gap then gently fits in, The book glows brightly and Ruby is forced covers her eyes.

After the bright light fades Ruby takes her hand away from the eyes to see the book gone. 'What the?' she says confusingly gasps as a Gold ring with a very small stone in the center sits on her finger, She take a close look at it and it has the same patterns as the book, she quickly tries to take it off but it won't budge. 'Owwww, dammit, awahaw' She cries in pain as she tries to take it off, as she continues to pull it off she says every word under the sun until it disappears. 'What the hell, how did that happen' She says as the ring vanishes and the book appears.

Ruby looks at the book and the seal is now unlocked so she opens it to see what's in it. Inside there are blank pages, except for the first page what has a passage saying 'Book to Ring' and 'Ring to Book' with a set of random words below them.

'Ryo Insoto nem gento, what the hell does that mean?' Ruby says to herself. 'Bonty omin oli kato' She adds then the book disappears and reappears as the ring. 'ah i know what they mean now' Ruby says then tries the other phrase as she did the ring turns back into the book.

Ruby opens the book again and this time more pages are showing up with writing. Ruby reads through them all but they don't have descriptions or translations to tell her what they say.

'Lori Plomsure' Ruby reads out loud, After she did the rest of the list disappears and another page shows up in writing. The page has other multiple phrases but before she could say any of them, Weiss comes in and the book disappears.

'Hey Ruby' Weiss says as she enters. 'Nice ring' She says as she notices it on Ruby's finger, before she could reply Blake and Yang steps in.

'Hello!' Yang calls as she enters. After a few minutes the team decides to go to bed, they all quickly fall asleep except Ruby who is looking at the ring on her finger. As she adores the look of it she gets a slight glow from it. After looking at the ring for a few minutes she finally falls asleep.

In the morning Team RWBY gets out of their beds and gets changed for the day ahead. Ruby stays behind as the rest goes to their class.

Ruby says the phrase for the ring to come off and it did but instead of the book lying on the table, it's floating in front of her eyes. The book opens and turns to a empty page then a phrase appears. 'Freno bobla?' Ruby says with a confused tone.

Ruby sees nothing happening so she closes the book and hides it under the bed although as she left the room the book disappears. She catches up with her teammates as they enter the classroom.

In the classroom the teacher talks about his adventures, Most students are half asleep and Ruby is playing with her ring under the table. 'Feno bola' She whispers then the teacher stops talking, he froze. Ruby looks around and everyone is still, when she looks back to the front the book appears above her desk and opens to a page with the passage she spoke.

The passage translated into _freeze's time_ a small description then writes itself. _Touch someone while saying this will add them to the bubble_ the book reads.

Ruby sits down and the book falls on the desk in front of her with a loud bang, another passage reveals itself. 'fre pletma' she whispers while reading the book. 'So if that other spell stops time, what does this one do?' she asks herself.

Ruby looks through the book to try and find another phrase. She gets a pleasurable surprise as her legs gets touched and then she gets a quick gasp as her pants gets wet. Ruby looks under the table to see Weiss in between her legs with the face in her pussy.

'Ah, Weiss' Ruby gasps as she gets licked. 'What are you doing?' she says as she starts to enjoy herself. While weiss licks Ruby the book reappears and shows another phrase with a translation. 'A remembrance spell, what does… ah…. that meant to do?' Ruby asks herself while Weiss speeds her licking.

Ruby puts her head back and looks up with a pleased face, her pants and chair gets wet with sliver from Weiss's mouth. 'ah-yeah, oh-yeah' Ruby groans as she begins to enjoy herself. 'AH!' Ruby screams as Weiss shoves fingers up her.

'mmmha-mmmha, ah-yes' Ruby groans as Weiss slowly puts her finger up her then give them a wriggle, she then gets her other and and tickles her g-spot for extra pleasure. 'oooohhh-yeah'

Ruby starts to moan louder as the sensitivity increases. 'ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-oh-oh-oh-yeah-yeah, OH-YES' She says as she gets a intense pleasurable feeling rushing down her. Weiss speeds up her poking. 'Ah-Faster' Ruby demands and she follows. 'Faster, a-faster, ah-ah-ah, AH YEAH, Am-am, cu-cu-CUMMING!' Ruby shouts, 'Ah YES!' she shouts louder as her pussy quickly spills out gowy liquid onto Weiss's face and the ground.

Weiss slows down then starts licking off the sticky liquid in and around Ruby's hole. 'aaaaaaahhh' ruby sighs in enjoyment as she becomes sensitive. Weiss comes out of under the table after covering up Ruby's pussy with her wet pants.

'Better?' Weiss asks then gives Ruby a kiss on the lips for several seconds then cleans her and Ruby's face with a cloth from her bag.

Weiss returns to her seat while Ruby sits there all relaxed with a pleasured red face, as she closes her eyes the teacher's voice starts again, Her face becomes normal and her pants are dry.

'Was that all a dream' Ruby asks herself in her head. A few long minutes later the bell rings and the students goes for their break.

Ruby returns to her dorm and shuts the door, she summons the book. 'So why does this know where i am all the time?' she asks herself, The book opens and reveals another passage on the same page she got the passage before so she gives it a quick read but does not say it.

Ruby thinks about what Weiss done in the classroom and then gives off a slight smile. She turns the book into the ring and goes to the next class, as she walks through the corridor she sees Weiss.

'Hey Weiss' she calls.

'Hey Ruby' Weiss replies.

'Do you remember anything from last class?' Ruby asks nervously.

Weiss gives her a look. 'Did you fall asleep?' she asks then shakes her head and walks off. Ruby gives of a sigh of relief then soon follows.

 **I hope it was alright, Reviews are welcome if you want, you can also suggest a scene by messaging me.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the next chapter, This is still the trail run so am still getting the hang on how to write these but don't worry, all the requests will be done after the trails chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Chapter 2**

At lunch, a few hours after the first class ended, team RWBY and JNPR sits together like what they usually do and talk, although Nora does the talking most of the time. After talking about dreams and Nora stories they all went back to their dorms.

'So does any of you want to go to Vale at the weekend?' Pyrrha asks with a smile.

'The weekend was just yesterday' Weiss says. 'We need to wait a whole week' she complains.

'At least we can plan out what to do' Pyrrha suggests.

'Okay' Ruby agrees. 'We can meet at the library after classes so we can talk about it there' She adds with a compliment smile. The two teams split off to go into their dorm.

'So what's our next class?' Weiss asks.

'Battle training with Goodwitch' Ruby replies as she looks at their schedule. the groups walks out. 'Hey Weiss?' Ruby says before she walks out.

'What?' Weiss replies.

'Can you tell me what happened in the first class?' Ruby asks with an unusual smile. 'Please' she adds.

'You did fall asleep, didn't you?' Weiss asks as she has no clue what Ruby was trying to say. 'Yeah fine, I'll help' She adds with a comforting smile.

'Come on yous two' Blake says as she pops in, Weiss walks past her while she speaks. 'We'll be late, Come on' She adds to Ruby.

'Plomation' Ruby whispers, she stops dead near the door and quickly covers her mouth. 'why did I say that' she asks herself then walks out the door to see Yang and Weiss standing very still a few meters from the entrance. 'Yang?' Ruby says as she approaches her sister,Their frozen.

'Ruby' A voice says from near the dorm room. Ruby turns around and sees Blake standing beside the door with a smile, The black haired girl walks towards her. Ruby meets her halfway.

'Are you okay blake?' Ruby ask with a concerned look, Blake nodes, as she does her eyebrows goes up and down then she quickly smiles.

Blake lifts her hands but suddenly Ruby pushes them as she felt them on her side of her stomach. 'What, you don't want this?' Blake asks, Her leader looks around with a comfortable look. 'I'll Forget anyways, no matter what happens' she adds, Ruby stops looking around then quickly look to the ground, she gives of a sigh then looks at her friend and smiles. Blake smiles back then quickly pounce towards her lips to give a sneaky kiss.

Blake places her hand on her friends belly, she quickly slid them down until they were toucher the skirt, she then rushes her hand back up again with the shirt over the hand. Ruby lifts the kiss go as she feels the hand going up her skin, she closes her eyes and quickly smile as she feels smooth warm hands going over her bra. Blake slowly gives her hand a little grip, after a few seconds Ruby pushes her hand back out from under her shirt.

'Hold on' Ruby says with a smile, she slowly takes off her shirt as Blake checks her figure out. 'You like it?' Ruby asks curiously, her friend gives off a nod so she quickly unfastens her bra and allows it to fall to the ground, she kicks it away then looks at Blake with a friendly smile.

'Let's make this fair' Blake suddenly says then copies her friend, soon they both stand in the middle of the hall with their shirts and bras of, Ruby looks at her friends fairly large breasts. 'There not that big' she comments.

'But their bigger than mine' Ruby complains as she lifts her small breasts up, Blake shrugs then quickly grasps her leaders wrist and gently throws her into the wall, They join a kiss again and both begin to explore each others body with their hands. Within seconds Blake's hands slides down and quickly goes under Ruby's skirt. 'Ah' She gasps as she feels Blake's hand petting on her pants. 'ah-wait, wait' she quickly reacts. Her team member steps back as she lifts her leg and takes of her underwear, she tosses them away. Before Ruby could spot where they landed Blake rushes in and connects a kiss, she quickly slides her hand down and starts rubbing Ruby's clit.

'Like that?' Blake asks, The leader nodes with a smile so she speeds up her rubbing. Ruby begins to gasp in pleasure until her friend unexpectedly stops, she kneels down and covers her head with Ruby's skirt.

'Ah' Ruby gasps inexpertly as Blake starts licking her pussy. 'oh-keep doing that-oh yeah' she says in one buff. the licking speeds up, suddenly a pleasurable feeling of a finger going up her clit makes her shake a little. 'ah-yeah' she says as her hands slams the wall, she tries to grasp the wall as she tilts her head up. Blake speeds up her poking and adds another couple fingers. 'ah-ah-ah-ah, oh-yeah' Ruby quickly inhales. Ruby gets a pleasurable feeling flowing through her and she quickly notices. 'Ah-B-b-Blake, oh-yeah, am-am-going to ah-c-cum' She struggles to say, just as she did she feels her Pussy getting extremely wet.

Blake's head reveals itself from the skirt, she quickly stands up and smiles at Ruby with a cum covered face. 'How was that?' Blake asks.

'Amazing' Ruby replies. 'My turn' She adds with a grin. Blake's eyes widen as she gets pushed back against the wall behind her, they quickly help each other to take off Blake's trousers and underwear before quickly connecting a kiss, Ruby places her hand on her friends check as they kissed, The smooth hand quickly drops to Blake's neck then begins its journey down.

Ruby's hand stops dead on Blake's breasts and quickly gives them a squeeze before sliding further down the smooth body. They both continue kissing as a drip of silver falls on Blake's tits, the leader's hand finishes its journey on a very small but prickly haired patch, Ruby quickly lets go of the kiss and steps back.

'What's wrong?' Blake asks. Ruby does not reply but her face says it all, she's confused, after a second of looking around she gives of a smile then steps forward and went on her knees. Ruby quickly sticks her face into Blake's clit and quickly licks it until her silver was dripping from it, she then quickly places her hand over the wet pussy and gave it a rub.'Ah-that's better' Blake comments as Ruby speeds up.

The young leader stops rubbing and quickly puts multiple fingers up her friends clit. 'Ah!' Blake groans in surprise, Ruby quickly speeds up her poking and so does the gasps of pleasure. 'ah-ah-ah-ah' Blake's voice echoes through the corridor, 'hmmm' she hums as she leans her head on the wall. The humming gets louder as Ruby speeds up and begins poking harder. 'Ah-ah-oh-yeah, Oh my, Ah' Blake whispers, Her puffs get faster as she feels a sensation flowing through her body. 'Ah-ah-ah, Ruby, AH-Here-ah-it comes, AH-AH-AH-Aaaaaaarh' She holds her moan as liquid quickly pours out her clit and over Ruby's fingers then the ground. The young member sticks her mouth under the pouring pussy and tries the goo what's coming out it, as she gulps it down she gets some on her face.

After The clit stops pouring out is fluids Ruby stood up with an over excited smile and a wet gooey face. 'Done' She says, Blake returns a smile.

'Clean yourself up' Blake comment as she licks around her lips. 'Sooner you clean your face the soon i clean mine' She adds with a smirk. Ruby looks around and only finds a handkerchief hanging out Weiss's pocket, so she quickly grabs it to clean her face then hands it over to Blake so she can do the same.

'Now i just have to put this back' Ruby whispers to herself as she slides it into Weiss's pocket again. She turns around to a already dressed Blake, 'Oh, need my shirt' she gasps then picks up her cloths and quickly puts them on.

Ruby opens her eyes after blinking and finds herself back in her room standing next to the door, she pecs out and sees everyone else moving like nothing happened so she quickly follows behind. 'Hey Ruby' Blake says as she catches up.

'Hey, sorry was just doing something' Ruby replies with a smile. 'Thank you' she thinks to herself as she looks at the ring with sparkling eyes as she starts to appreciate it.

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Any requests will be done after the next chapter (3) so feel free to add some.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of this fan fiction, the views for this piece has reached a higher number than i though it would go.**

 **I also want to thank everyone who is following this fan fiction, i also thank the people who made this one of their favorites. Don't worry i haven't forgotten about the people what reviewed it and read it so thank you.**

 **Anyways, here is the third chapter, the next one will be a Suggestion so please give me a message or a review if you would like to put down a 'scenario'. Well Enjoy.**

Chapter 3.

'So what exactly are we doing?' Weiss asks as she walks through a large woodland. 'we got the tournament in a few days, why are we not relaxing?' she asks the rest of the groups.

'Oh come on this is a easy job' Ruby explains with a smirk.

'All we have to do is find a lost person and return to Vale' Blake comments. 'Simple' she adds, just as she said it a scream echoes from in front of them. The team ran after the scream to find a girl running into a dark cave with a Beowolf behind her. Yang quickly punches the creature.

'Come on we got to go find her' Ruby suggest then they all run in, after a few feet they enter a large cavern with a natural glow from plants and small holes in the ceiling. 'Wow' Ruby gasps as she looks around.

'You can say that again' Yang agrees.

'Weiss and Blake go left' Ruby commands as she points to one corner to the next. 'Me and Yang will go this way' she adds as her sister already walks her own way. Ruby quickly catches up with Yang then looks around for the missing girl.

A few minutes later a crack breaks the silence, Ruby and her sister quickly stops where they are. 'stay' Yang quickly says as the ground cracks. 'Ruby, please stay the…' she screams as she falls through the collapsing ground, a few seconds later Ruby follows.

A few meters down they hit a crystal clear and deep water. Ruby and Yang quickly pulls themselves out the water. 'am okay' The younger sister shouts as she quickly gasps for air only to get submerged under again. Yang helps her sister to a large flat rock.

'That was fun' Yang joke as she lays on the rock looking to the whole they came from. The two sisters quickly get up and look around. 'arh, my hair' Yang complains as she tries to tidy up her drenched hair.

'There' Ruby says as she points out a ladder like way up, Yang replied with a smile and attempts to climb the wall but her wet shoes makes it hard to give grip, she quickly slips back into the water and just missing the rock.

'Helicav' Ruby whispers. Yang freezes on the wall and Ruby looks around, her vision becomes clear in the darkness as she looks for a better way out. 'Yang' she says as she sees a better way up, just as she shouts her sister's name she unfreezes, they both decide to go the easy way up.

'Nice find' Yang comments. The two finds themselves near a stepping stone like path, water quickly rushes down the stairs like a small waterfall. 'It's not that strong so let's go' she mentions. Ruby gives off a node then follows her sister up the path.

The water flows down the path, pushing them backwards, as they climbed their clothes gets heavier as they get wet, As they climb the ring starts to glow. The water slows down but does not stop. 'Ruby' Yang quietly says. Ruby looks at her then turns bright red. 'Look what i got' she says with a smile and a pair of red underwear hanging from her finger.

'What!?' Ruby replies as she turns even redder. 'Is that..'

'Yours?' Yang interrupts. She slowly nodes. 'They came off while you were climbing, the water must've took them off, here' She explains then passes them back to her sister, the water catches it.

'No!' Ruby shouts then goes after it as the water take quickly down the stairs, She reaches the wall with Yang beside her.

'Where are they?' Yang asks, Ruby points to a small hole on in the ground. 'Wait what?' She gasps then starts laughing, her sister goes as red as roses then goes in a huff.

Ruby attempts to climb back up the path but the water speeds up. 'What's that noise?' Ruby asks as she hears something.

'Ruby am sorry about your…

'Quiet' Ruby interrupts. 'You hear that?' she asks. 'it sounds like water' she adds. Before her sister could answer the water starts to quickly come down and before they know it a hole full of water picks them up, the water rises a few feet from the roof, at the water gets fast Yang finds a hole in the wall and climbs up with Ruby soon behind.

'Wow, that's fast' Yang states the obvious as the water quickly flows past them. 'we should be safe up here' she adds.

'Yeah, am not staying her' Ruby complains as she walks around in a thin layer of mud. The water crashes into the side and water cleans away most of the mud so she sits down. 'ah, dammit' she moans as she sits down on the dirty floor.

'We just have to wait it out' Yang decides then sits beside Ruby. 'Great, we are stuff inside the wall with wet clothes, a dirty floor and to make it worse you lost your underwear' she sarcastically says to her sister. Ruby does not reply.

After a few minutes of silence the ring starts to glow. 'Go aw…. porton, fre pletma' Ruby says as the ring glows then smiles. A split second later the water stops and a small box appears.

Ruby opens the box to find a small plastic finger looking object, after picking it up she feels something below her, it's Yang. 'Sssshhhh' she hushes her sister then grasp the object out her hand only to put it inside the pant less leader.

'Ah' Ruby gasps slightly, Yang quickly pushes her sister into a fall and rapidly puts the finger looking dildo up her clit. 'ah-ahah-ahah' Ruby quickly gasps as the dildo quickly goes in and out her already drenched pussy. 'Yang-ahaahah, stop, wait' Ruby says to stop her sister.

Yang stops then stands straight. Ruby gives a quick look around then shrugs, She then takes off her wet shirt and skirt. 'Fair's fair' she comments then points at Yang. The sister takes off her clothes as well, within seconds they stand face to face with nothing on. 'Lets begin' Ruby says as both of her eye brows rises.

Yang quickly pins her sister onto the wall and shoves the dildo up her again. Ruby gives off a satisfactory smile then grasps her sisters big breasts. 'Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah' Ruby moans, Yang speeds up and Ruby begins to feel a sensation in her 'Ah-ah-all ah-ready?' she complains. 'Y-Yang, am-ah going- AH-to CU-CUM!' she shouts as her pussy quickly pours out gooey liquid on the toy and Yang's hand.

As Ruby's juices drip to the ground she smiles in pleasure. 'porton' She says with a smile, as she does another box appear but this time a little bigger. 'This will do' Ruby says as she takes out a bigger dildo then quickly walks towards Yang with a dripping pussy.

'AH!' Yang gasps in surprise as Ruby shoves her new dildo up her sister, 'Ah-that's it' Yang says. 'Harder, ah-Harder!' she adds. Ruby awkwardly shoves the toy up her sister, as she tries to put force into the push the position makes it complicated.

Yang gasps softly with slight disappointment as the dildo goes up her. 'Grh' Ruby moans, she takes out the wet toy then quickly pushes Yang into the wall and lifts her a few inches of the ground.

'Ah, got ya' Yang says the lifts her legs and hold the old brick wall for support, Ruby is able to hold her sister better. 'Ah!' Yang moans as her little sister shoves the dildo back up her with force. Ruby pounds her slowly but roughly. 'Ah! Ah!' Yang gulps as she takes a little breath before gasping in pleasure again. 'Ah! Harder, Ah! Ruby You Can Ah! Do Better Than That! Ah!' Yang comments.

The wet dildo goes in Yang, as it does she gets effectively wet, the liquid splashes everywhere. 'Is this hard enough?' Ruby asks.

'AH! YEAH!' Yang answers. AH! AH! AH!' She shouts in pleasure as she feels a satisfying pulse going through her. 'Kee-AH!-p Going AH! Am Almost Th-AH-r' She gasps as a joyful flow goes down her. 'AM-am Going AH! TO C-AH!-M' Yang shouts to her sister what has a grin on her face. 'AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaH!' She adds as liquid quickly pours ours of her clit, Ruby continues pounding her as the liquid spills out, making it splash on the wall and her.

After a while Ruby stops then takes the toy out and gives it a suck. 'Mmmmh' Ruby hums as she enjoys her sisters fluids. Yang looks at her with a concerned face then quickly kneels down and licks Ruby's goo of her. After She was done she stand and and Ruby kneels down. 'All clean' Ruby says after she finishes licking the pussy in front of her.

The two sisters quickly gets changed and quickly blinks together, The wave quickly starts up again, the water doesn't effect them much as they were already wet from it earlier. Yang looks at her sister with a concerned smile. 'Are you okay?' She asks.

Ruby gives of a nod. 'She can't remember what happened, just like Weiss and Blake' She quietly thinks to herself then gives of a sigh.

A long hour passes and the water begins to dry up as like its getting drained from somewhere. Ruby and her sister quickly jumps into the remaining water and swims back to the stairs, They quickly climb it and find Weiss and Blake with the missing girl standing near the exit.

'Where have you been?' Weiss complains.

'We fell through a hole on the ground and it took a little longer than we thought to get back up' Yang explains, Ruby looks at her as she gets considered.

Weiss shrugs then leads and Blake leads the group back out the cave. 'We should harry back, it's getting dark' Blake comments.

Before the sun disappeared the group drops the girl of at her house then quickly heads back to Beacon, They quickly get changed into something comfortable then head back to their dorm for a good night sleep.

'Ruby?' Weiss calls as she wakes her teammate up.

'What time is it?' Ruby asks.

'Two in the morning' Weiss says with a look She never had before. 'Can i ask you something?' She adds.

'Sure' Ruby replied then sites up to listen.

'Did you really forget what happened in class?' She asks, Ruby stares at her with wide eyes. 'Ruby!?' Weiss frustratingly says.

'Eh, of course' Ruby hesitates to say. 'Why you ask?'

'Because, i know why you asked me' Weiss replies to the question what makes Ruby's heart race. 'Truthfully Ruy, Did we do something?' She asks with a straight but annoyed face.

Weiss gives her teammate an angered look then Ruby quickly answers her with the truth, After explaining everything There is a moment of silence. 'Wow!?' A voice says. Weiss and Ruby quickly looks to see Yang and Blake wide awake with surprised but also disturbed faces.

Weiss and Ruby turns red as their teammates looks at them. 'Arh' Bake suddenly breaths as she holds the top of her head, she quickly opens her eyes with a even more shocked face, she becomes speechless. Yang quietly jumps out her bed to check on Blake but as her feet touches the ground she also holds her head like she banged in upon an invisible wall. The whole team looks at Ruby.

'What?' She says as her heart races faster. Yang and Blake asks her a question then quickly storms a few feet away.

'Why Ruby?' Yang asks.

'How?' Blake adds afterwards.

'Well…' Ruby says then explains everything, as she finishes the she bring out the book to prove everything she said was true.

'So that book gave you this….' Yang pauses. '...Gift?' she adds then Ruby replies with a nod.

'How many of these things have you learned?' Weiss asks.

'Half a dozen i think' Ruby replies. 'I haven't learned even half of what's in here yet' She explains.

The room becomes quiet as everyone thinks to themselves. 'Keep it' Weiss silently says, the rest of the group looks at her. 'I said, keep it, it might be useful' She explains herself. Blake nodes in agreement.

'Fine' Yang finally agrees. 'Just promise me you won't use it on me again!?' she tells her sister.

'Okay' Ruby replies. After the long discussion the room quickly became quiet as everyone dozed off to sleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so as you may of read (if not then do not read this bit)... the team found out the secret, This makes everything and anything possible so if you would lie to put an idea forward, please do.**

 **Just a reminder: The next chapter will be a request, i also have to place it into the planned plot so it may take longer to do than what the first three was.**

 **I hope to see you then**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is my fourth chapter, sorry its late was playing the new RWBY GE game most of the time, anyways, this one was requested by someone so i hope its okay and so, with that said, enjoy.**

Chapter four.

In the morning team RWBY gets up later than usual. 'Am glad we have a day off today' Yang moans as she scratches.

'We still have to revise' Blake points out.

'We also need to talk to Ruby about last night' Weiss says with her arms crossed, Ruby quickly looks at Weiss with wide eyes. 'I mean we shouldn't allow her to use that thing without rules' she adds. Yang and Blake looks at each other the shrugs.

'Okay' Yang replies. 'I told you last night, the only rule, Do Not Use That On Me!' she quickly tells her sister, Ruby quickly nods in agreement. 'Done'.

'Wait is that all?' Weiss complains.

'What else can we say' Blake comments.'We don't know what it does yet' she adds, Yang smiles and gives off a nod then walks out with her teammate close behind.

Ruby quickly gets changed after getting out of bed a few minutes later. 'Right!'

'Eeeh' Ruby squeals as Weiss gives her a fright.

'First off, don't use that on me' Weiss orders. 'Unless you ask first' she suddenly adds.

'Okay?' Ruby replies. 'did you just change your mind there?'

'No!, I….' Weiss pauses. 'I… You know what, can I ask you something?' she says. Ruby gives of a slight nod. 'Why didn't you do it to me as well?'

'What?' Ruby gasps at the question.

'I mean… I mean..'

'I knew what you meant, and am sorry' Ruby cuts Weiss off. 'Why you worried about it for?'

'Because you, you know' Weiss hesitates to speak. 'Done it to Blake and Yang but not me'

'Oh… OH!' Ruby gets what she means then gives of a slight sigh. 'If you want we can do it now' She suggests with a shrug.

'No!' Weiss shouts. 'I mean, not now' She adds with a slightly red checks. Ruby gives off a smile then nods in agreement. After the talk they quickly went on the ship to travel to Vale in search for some books.

The two teammates walks into a bookstore and takes a look around, after a few moments of looking they don't find what they're looking for so they head out to another store. After looking in another couple shops they finally found an available copy of a history book.

'Finally, we found it' Weiss complains. The two friends quickly walks back to the ship but before they could reach the landing pads they hear a loud thump. They quickly follow the sound and hide behind a nearby crate, Ruby pokes her head round to see a woman standing a few feet from her, suddenly she gives of a quiet gasp. 'whats wrong?'

'There is a woman and I think she killed a guard' she tells Weiss, she quickly looks round the box again to find that the woman is no longer standing where she was, she was gone. 'Where is she went?' Ruby whispers to herself as she walks to the other edge to have a better look round, suddenly there was a loud thump, as she turned towards the sound a boot smacks her in the face.

'Ruby?' A voice says as the young leader opens her eyes. Ruby, are you okay?' Weiss's voice asks. As Ruby's vision gets better she sees her friend in front of her.

'Where are we?' Ruby asks with her head still spinning.

'Tied up on a pole in a box' She quickly explains. 'Well a container' she adds.

As Ruby's vision starts to get more clear she takes a look around, her friend was right, A large metal door sites a few feet to her left and another sits a few hundred inches away in the other direction, near to the door to the right a pool sites in the center while they sit an inch from the walls, making a triangle.

The container becomes quite for a moment. 'where's the light coming from?' Ruby asks out of nowhere. Weiss shrugs then looks around, Ruby does the same thing. 'Ah?' she says as she gets an idea.

Ruby slides down the pool until she can't go any further, she stretches her legs towards the empty pool and raps her foot around it then quickly pull herself closer to it. The tactic works as a ripping sound comes from the rope on her arms. 'it's working' Weiss comments. 'Wait, get back up' she quickly says as she hears something, Ruby quickly stands up before a figure walks into the door.

Ruby looks at the figure and quickly thinks that they met somewhere before. The figure flicks a twitch on the wall and a small light glows above her and Ruby. 'Have we met?' Ruby asks as Cinders faces gets revealed, She doesn't reply as she walks towards the tied up girls.

'What are you two doing so far from Beacon?' she asks. The two team members doesn't talk but after a few minutes Cinder gets an idea. 'If you tell me what you're doing here then i may let you go' She says. Ruby and Weiss looks at each other with a concerned look.

The three talks for a while but Cinder does not receive any information but as she talks to Weiss, Ruby quietly says a random word then the rope quickly fall to the ground and gets Cinder in a flash, before she knows it she is tied up on the middle pool.

'Nice going, now let me out' Weiss says. Ruby stand in front of her team mate trying to remember what she said.

'Hold on' am trying to remember what i said. 'was it, sti… ron.. merto?' Ruby mutters. 'No, it was Stimoto' She quickly says.

' Aaarh!' Weiss screams as Cinder hums. 'Ruby!, i am going to kill you' She shouts, Ruby looks at her with a confused face, she then gets a huge smile and quickly giggles. Weiss stands near the pool with her arms tied to the back, her body exposed to the cold metal as she crosses her legs, her eyes looks at Ruby with anger and blush as she stands there naked.

'Hahaha' Ruby laughs uncontrollably. 'Am sorry, i most of said the wrong thing' Ruby says then suddenly Weiss starts laughing, she nods in agreement as Ruby feels a chill on her stomach and legs.

'Mmmm' Cinder humbs. 'Nice figure' She says as she smiles while her cloths also starts disappearing. Weiss looks at Ruby.

'It must be the thing i said' she confesses. 'I will just untie you' she says then walks towards Weiss, she quickly stops then looks at her friend's smooth body.

'You said i owe you one so..' Ruby says as her eyebrows quickly lift up and down. Weiss gives off a shrug then quickly smiles. 'Oh yeah!' Ruby chants then quickly places her hands on her friends soft and warm body, she slowly slides her hand down towards her clit and begins to rub the top of it.

'Ah' Weiss breaths out as she feels Ruby's warm but soft hands gently rubbing her. Ruby slides her hand further down rubbing as she goes, she slowly slides her middle finger into Weiss's pussy and give it a wiggle. 'Ah! ah' Weiss gasps slowly. Ruby kneels down and sticks her face in the middle of her friends legs and quickly uses her rough tongue, Within seconds Weiss becomes very wet.

'She looks horny' Cinder comments with a dirty smile. 'You should give her what she wants' she adds.

Ruby quickly remembers a word she said the day before. 'Porton' she mumbles as she takes a breather from licking, a small container suddenly appears out of thin air so she quickly opens it to reveal a plastic toy a little bigger than her hand as she grasps it.

'Arh!' Weiss shouts as Ruby shoves the toy up her teammate. The dildo quickly goes up her wet clit as it smoothly gets a rhythm. 'Ah, ah-oh oh yes!' Weiss gasps a little louder. Ruby starts getting faster as her friend speeds up a satisfactory gasps. She quickly gets her tongue to join in as the pussy gets wetter.

'ah-ah-ah-ah-Ah-AH' Weiss gets louder as she feels a tingly feeling within her, she quickly shags arounds as Ruby pounds her pussy faster and harder until it injecalates gooey liquids onto Ruby's hands and face, The dildo splashes the goo over the kneeled girl, As the goo slowly pours out Ruby takes out the dildo and stands up.

'How was that?' Ruby asks a red faced girl as she quickly catches her breath.

'Amazing but...Ah you can stop it now' Weiss replies as she gives of another gasp. Ruby was going to answer her but a tremble flows through her gooey parts of her body, her face starts to feel relaxed.

'I feel amazing' Ruby suddenly replies with a cum covered face. 'It's like your thing gives people a great sensation' she adds then quickly smiles at Weiss who is looking back with wide eyes.

Ruby walks towards Weiss and quickly unties her. Cinder gives off a gentle cough to get their attention. 'why about me?' She asks. Ruby and Weiss looks at each other and give one and the other a smile. They quickly walk over to the tied up Cinder, Ruby quickly kneels down. 'What are you… Ah' Cinder asks before gasping as Ruby uses her tongue.

Weiss goes behind Cinder and begins copying Ruby, they both quickly lick Cinder from both sides, Ruby then gets her hands and starts rubbing the clit in front of her, one hand near the top and one near clits hole.

'Ah-ah-ah' Cinder slightly gasps. Ruby slowly slides her finger up Cinder's clit and begins poking. 'Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-hm' the tied up woman slowly gasps. Weiss decides to put her finger up the already fingered Pussy, as both fingers from Weiss and Ruby starts to move within the clit, Cinder begins to groan a little louder. 'Ah-yeah, oh-ah-ye-ah' she says as she exhales with pleasure.

After a minute of constant pokes Cinder's clit starts to get wet. Ruby smiles as she gets an idea so she slowly slides her finger out and crawls towards a small gooey puddle where the plastic toy was sitting. Weiss stops poking the clit when her teammate came back. 'AH!' Cinder pleasurably screams as a plastic dildo goes into her wet pussy.

Ruby slowly drives the dildo in and out of the dripping wet pussy as she licks near the top, as she does Weiss sits behind Cinder with her face licking the other side of the dildo. 'Ah-Ah-Ah' Cinder moans. after a few long seconds Weiss decides to poke the ass in front of her. 'Ah!' she moans as she starts to feel something flow through her. Ruby hears the groan getting louder so she uses her speed to quickly vibrate the dildo and rams it up the clit. 'Ah-Ah-Ah, oh-Ah-fu-ah-Yeah!' Cinder screams as her pussy quickly pours out sticky gooey over Ruby's hands and arm, as well as Weiss's mouth and chin.

'That was fun' Ruby comments as she takes the dild out the clit

'Really?' Weiss asks through a gunky fall, she quickly smiles and crawls under the dripping pussy, as she does the liquid from it goes over her hair, back and ass. Weiss pounces at Ruby like a cat and pins her on the ground. 'stay because it's your turn' She says.

'No, we can go now' Ruby replies.

'You said we all need to be pleasure' Weiss says as she picks up the covered dildo. 'So let's do this, shall we' she adds with a dirty smile, Ruby returns it then opens her legs. Weiss gets on her knees and quickly licks her teammates pussy, as she licks the clit quickly gets wet. 'wow that was fast' She says, ruby's cheeks turn red as she hears the comment. 'How did you spawn this toy again?' Weiss asks with curiosity. Ruby doesn't reply as she is to busy gasping. 'polton was it not, no porton' she asks but Ruby still doesn't answer.

Weiss puts her fingers in Ruby's wet clit and quickly poke her while she gets the dildo. 'What the?' Weiss gasps as she finds a box sitting next to her, she quickly opens it with the free hand and inside is another dildo. She takes it out and rams it into her teammate. 'AH!' Ruby scream as she gets a surprise, the dildo is a little bigger than the one before so Ruby gasps a little louder.

Weiss speeds up starts licking above the dildo, as she does her spare hand grabs the drenched toy. 'Hey Ruby, turn around, on your knees!' Weiss demands, Ruby follows orders and turns around with the dildo still in her.

'isn't she royal' Cinder comments as her pussy slowly drips.

Weiss starts poking her with the dildo again, after a while the pussy begins to drip so she decides to use the other dildo, she slowly slides it into Ruby's ass as she painfully but pleasurably screams. as Weiss pokes both holes, Ruby's clit starts to become drenched and after one large gasp it quickly spills out sticky goo. Weiss continues ramming her teammate. 'AH, ah-ah-ah-ah, st-st-st-op, i came, ah-ah-ah, am-to-ah-sensi-ah-tive now' Ruby tries to say but to busy gasping with every pleasurable touch. As ruby's pussy begins to slowly drip out less and less gooey liquid, Weiss takes the dildo's out and starts licking the clit dry. 'Ah, oh-ah-no' Ruby slowly goans to herself, Seconds later her Pussy quickly squirts out more goo on Weiss's face and breasts. Weiss stops licking and Ruby quickly rolls over as her pussy quickly makes a puddle under her ass.

'I got it all over me' Weiss complains.

'Don't worry' She says slowly as she breaths heavily. 'it disappears' she gives off a smile as she attempts to stand. 'it did the first time' she adds. Ruby quickly blinks and soon realize that her and Weiss is tied up on the posts again with Cinder pacing back and forth.

'did that really happen?' Weiss whispers.

'Yeah it did, it feels like am still coming a little' Ruby replies. Suddenly a explosion quickly rumbles the container and Cinder quickly runs out to investigate. After a few minutes of firefight Yang walks in the container.

'Ruby!' Yang says. 'Found them' she shouts outside. Blake walks into the container and they both help their tied up teammates.

'What happened to yous?' Blake asks. Weiss and Ruby looks at each other.

'It's going to be an interesting night' Weiss comments.

 **I hope you enjoyed it,**

 **If you would like to put an idea forward message me or review with what you want and i will do it,**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
